The present invention relates in general to clutches and in particular to an internal hydraulically actuated release mechanism adapted for use in a pull-to-release type clutch.
Clutches are well known devices which are adapted to selectively connect a driving input member to a driven output member, typically for rotation together in a vehicle. Within such clutches, a plurality of springs is frequently used to urge the components of clutch toward an engaged position, wherein the input member frictionally engages the driven output member. The force generated by these springs is generally large in magnitude so as to insure a reliable frictional engagement between the input and output members when engaged.
A releasing assembly is provided in clutches of this type to selectively move the components thereof from the engaged position to a disengaged position, wherein the input member does not frictionally engage the output member. The releasing assembly typically includes a release sleeve having a first end connected to some of the components of the clutch and a second end which extends outwardly from the clutch housing. The release sleeve is adapted to be moved axially between engaged and disengaged positions so as to move the components of the clutch accordingly.
Since the release sleeve usually rotates with the components of the clutch to which it is connected, the second end thereof generally has an annular release bearing disposed thereabout. The release bearing is attached to the release sleeve so as to prevent relative axial movement therebetween. The release bearing is provided so that the outer race thereof may be engaged by a non-rotating actuating mechanism. The actuating mechanism may be a mechanical linkage or a hydraulically actuated piston for axially moving the release bearing and the release sleeve between the engaged and disengaged positions.